The Only Constant is Change
by jazzybutclassy28
Summary: Shinra tries to rid of the Albhed race, but they are harder to destroy than he thinks. Sephiroth must take out the Albhed Priestess, but there is only one problem, she is the only link he has to understanding his past. A lot of torture
1. Immune

The Only Constant is Change

Chapter 1

"What's wrong? Is the Albhed getting tired?" The dark voice rang through the silent, prison like room.

A dull blade painfully strolled up the red, wet skin. The passionate kiss between the blade and the skin was unbearable. The young Albhed squirmed, but never spoke, for this was normal. It was a game that was played, a game that humiliated and tore the Albheds apart. Ever since the war and the tragic death of the Bevelle – born summoner, the Albheds were hated, despised, loathed and thought only as foul, untamed animals.

"Awww, the little bitch won't reply….you Albheds have too much honor and pride," the man leaned closer to the Albhed and licked the bleeding ear; "I know how to take care of that, General." He turned around and picked up a syringe. The Albhed's eyes began to swirl, death was knocking on the door.

"You know the routine I'm sure, we torture you, break you, and poison you, don't worry, you will still be alive, after all, you are our best customer, poor Cid, must be devastated." The fierce green eyes glared daggers at the man.

"Don't worry, he will get his daughter in one piece, he always does, doesn't he?" The sharp pinch of the needle fell upon the smooth skin. Red foam came from the Albhed's mouth, the body lost control, and the last thing the Albhed saw was the man unzipping his pants.

--

"Seph? Are you in here?" The curious raven- haired youth opened an office door. He found his target talking angrily on the phone with who seems to be the President. For the past five months, something about Sephiroth wasn't right.

Sephiroth growled, apparently not liking what the voice on the other line was saying "Are you fucking mad Shinra? You are willing to let those mongrels walk the halls of this institution? You know of the hatred that courses through Gaia's veins. ……Yes sir, I understand, but if this doesn't suite me, I'm killing every last one of those bastards."

The phone was slammed down to its receiver. Threatening turquoise eyes peered from behind cold silver hair, "What?" he spat at the young soldier.

"Seph, what was that about?"

"You dare speak to me with that tone of voice? We are not friends, you are a subordinate. You will speak to me like a General. Do I make myself clear Zackary?"

Zack's facial features softened, but not in kindness, he was hurt. Something was up, and he had to find out.

"I demand an answer Soldier."

"Crystal clear General, I apologize deeply." Zack kept his eyes are Sephiroth's chest, he couldn't look in his lifeless eyes; a sigh escaped his lips.

"Leave, your presence irritates me greatly." Zack was caught off guard by the order, but on the other hand, he was expecting it. Zack saluted and hurried out the door.

"Zacky, where are you going?" A petite blonde haired beauty asked as Zack walked through the General's office door. "Oh, you're back, Julia. Hey, since you're around Seph so much, has he seemed, different lately?" The young secretary stopped typing and looked up as to think, "you know Zacky, I think you are right, he has been colder than usual lately, but he always is to me anyway. I don't think he prefers women." Julia was a beautiful creature no doubt, she was the talk of the office, but, she just wasn't pretty enough for Sephiroth, for he turned her down 23 times.

"Well, maybe you should keep an eye out for me, okay? I gotta run. See ya." Zack ignored the fanatic hand wave Julia gave him. He had to find Angeal and fast.

--

"…ku….Ri...K….Rikku?" The bed shifted as emerald eyes softly fluttered open. Looking around the room, several familiar faces surrounded her in what seemed to be a hospital room.

"Neggi, you're awake, I was so worried about you."The tattooed man jumped around like a child on a sugar rush. A well-built man stepped forward and placed his hand on the girl's forehead.

"Rikku, how are you feeling?" His voice was so smooth, like a lullaby. Rikku let a small smile peek through.

"Vydran, I am….alright. Nothing out of the ordinary really." With this the man flinched. It hurt him that his own daughter had to suffer his curse.

"The doctors have stabilized you, but I suggest you rest a little so your body gets use to the new blood." She heard the same thing every time these things happen. The syringe that the man shoved into her skin, it was filled with a vile poison. A poison that affects an Albhed so severely, it can easily kill them. If they are lucky enough, their blood can be removed in time and replaced with new blood, but it takes adjusting to.

Rikku moved slowly, pain shooting up through her back, _Damn Vilgrayt, why can't he go rape a chocobo?_ Rikku sighed inwardly as she swung her feet to the side of the bed.

"Cid." _That voice, could it be?_ The room turned toward the imposter. Silent gasps echoed throughout the room.

The man name Cid stood astonished, "Auron, it's been too long my friend." After studying his face, Cid saw a worried look in his friend's eye.

"Cid, we must speak, alone. Something has come up." Cid nodded and leaned in to kiss his daughter on her forehead. He excused himself and followed Auron out of the room.

"So, looks like sleeping beauty woke up."

"Heya, you watch it Gippal, you better not annoy her or I kill you!" Rikku rolled her eyes, her brother, what a character, always standing up for her. He's done that ever since that day. Rikku shook her head to rid the nightmare. She came back to reality to hear Brother and Gippal still at it. She loved them, dearly. She would go through any type of torture for them, even if it cost her life. Her head became light, the side effect of new blood of course.

_I wonder when I will be doing rounds again. _

Ok, it's a start on my new story, I have cooked this up for 4 years and I have decided to try and put it to words. Since it's a start, it will be pretty rough, but I will get back into writing mode. And as a fore warning, there will be a lot of torture scenes (rape included). I thought I might go easy on the first chapter. It is a very complicated cross over between FF8, FF 10, and FF 7, but I have thought many things out and I know how to link them together very well. Anyway, I hope you will Review and keep my spirits up so I can write more, I haven't written anything in months, so, be kind 

Much love

Jazzybutclassy28


	2. Dark Memories

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FF….if only I owned Sephiroth :)

Sores were whelping on the skin; blood was crawling slowly down to a pool underneath the child's dangling legs. The slow rhythmic song of his breath silenced him. He could not cry anymore. He learned to accept the cruel routine the scientist put him through every day. It was part of his life; he knew nothing more, nothing less. Sometimes, when the scientist did more than usual to him, a pretty woman would come to comfort him and tell him stories of her life, but she didn't come this time. She was the only light that shone in his dark world.

The small child looked around his room. Held captive in his own "home" as the dreaded scientist called it. Home. The nice woman talked a lot of her home.

(Flashback)

"Miss *****? Can you tell me about your home?" the curious turquoise eyes melted the woman's heart. She knelt by his bed and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Well Sephiroth, I am from a secret place tucked deep in the desert," she leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "it's called Home. The Albhed's live there. It's surrounded by the Sanubia Desert. I'm sure you learned that deserts make a horrible fighting ground, but the Albhed's have the ability to control deserts. But even then, they couldn't keep _them _out." A hitch caught her throat. A look of despair fell across her face. "A horrible time has come to torment them, and I am afraid, that my family is in great danger, especially my daughter." Sephiroth subconsciously stitched his eyebrows together.

A disembodied voice cut through the stillness, "Mrs. ***** Please report to the front desk, you have a call." The scientist bowed her head. Sephiroth was blankly staring past her head. She let out a soft giggle and kissed Sephiroth on his forehead. "I will come back when I have the chance. You need to get sleep now." She stood up to walk out the door, but a small voice stopped her.

"What is your daughter's name?"

She looked back over her shoulder, "Her name is Rikku, she's younger than you, and I believe my husband is sending her here for a little while, for he had some important business to take care of."

The bed shifted slightly, "Will… I be able to meet her?" The scientist let a laugh escape her lips, "of course," she lowered her voice, "if I can smuggle her in." Sephiroth smiled at this, she always made him smile.

(End Flashback)

Sephiroth loved those memories, especially in times like this, when pain was the only thing on his mind. A little 8 year old boy, being tortured against his will. He heard footsteps approaching the prison door.

"Boy, are you ready?" Sephiroth kept a sigh from rising in his throat. This is how things went, the mean scientist would just ask him if he was ready and then take him without telling him what was going to do to him. Maybe, when he grows up, all of these nightmares will end.

Bright eyes were forced open with metal pliers. He found himself strapped to the table, needles were covering his naked skin, and cold hands were examining him. He was forced out of his utopia.

"I see you are awake. Next time you fall asleep when I'm talking to you, I will punish you severely." Sephiroth rolled his eyes at his antics. The greasy haired scientist placed his hands behind his back and walked around the beautiful Adonis that lay before him.

_The president will be very pleased. _The sick man cackled at his perverse thought. _Very pleased. _

It's funny how his childhood hopes always deceived him. That woman kept him alive longer than he should have been. But, why is it that her name escapes him? Why can't he remember her warm face? A sudden jolt of pain ran through Sephiroth's head interrupting his thoughts. This happened far too often now. He was controlled, in every aspect and he just bent to his masters will. He tried to fight this, but he wasn't strong enough. He never had peace. He hurt everyone around him, even those who accepted him. He couldn't control it. He truly was a puppet.

--

Footsteps rang through the hall as the two men traveled to their destination. Cid wondered what irked Auron, for he was usually calm and in control. He actually had to do a mini sprint to keep up with the man. As they approached their destination, Auron called off the two soldiers that were guarding the room. The two men stepped aside as the swordsman and the Albhed leader entered.

Auron walked over to the window overlooking the machina metropolis, or what was left of it. Cid cleared his throat as a hint that he was ready to listen.

"Cid, let me get straight to the point. I have received a message from my Nephew. He told me to expect a call from his father. Apparently the President wants to "rekindle" the lost relationship between his Brother - in – Law. How does that strike you?"

Cid's mouth was agape. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. That bloated pig wanted to make condolences after everything that has happened. Auron saw the battle raging within Cid. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Cid-"

"Where was he when we were ambushed by Zanarkand? Where was he when Bevelle sent out assassins to kill innocent Albhed children in Luca?" Auron shifted his stance, squeezing his hand harder. "Where the fuck was he when his sister died huh?! Answer me that Auron!" Cid was fighting hard in order to hold back his tears. Auron knew his pain. Lenne meant so much to this family. He bowed his head in remembrance to her. His beloved sister. Why such a precious treasure was lost, the answer escaped him. And his filthy brother, Ethan Shinra, was completely un-phased by her death. He looked up, noticing that Cid moved and stood over his desk, his shoulders shaking.

Auron lowered his voice tone, "Cid, her death, wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to save her. You did the best you could with the situation that was given to you. You couldn't have possibly known."

Cid slammed his hands down furiously on his desk, "Auron, you don't understand." Cid took a deep breath as Auron's lips slowly parted in shock, "I watched her die."

--

"Dr. Highwind, a patient is here for you." The blonde woman nodded and retrieved her laptop and headed to the designated room.

Upon opening the door, she came across a little girl. Her hair was as black as midnight and her eyes shown of violet. She reminded her of someone.

_Is this the…patient?_

Rikku pulled out her laptop and looked up the patient's name, and what she found shocked her. This little girl had a Rhabdoid tumor. Rikku took a deep breath and sat in her swivel stool.

"Miss Rikku? Am I going to be okay?" the innocence that the child had made Rikku a bit jealous inside. She never had that innocence, not once. She grew up in wars, she had been raped more times than she could count, she did not have that pure innocence most children had, it came with being an Albhed.

Rikku brushed her hand through the girl's hair, "Mio, you will be perfectly fine. Do you know what type of tumor you have?"

Mio looked down at the floor and shook her head.

"A Rhabdoid tumor can be caused by a genetic mutation; it usually isn't detected in adults. It's the reason you keep having seizures Mio, and if we don't get rid of it, it could possible kill you. The best possible way to get rid of it is for me to surgically remove it." Mio nodded in understanding, she had a cool air about her. It definitely stumped Rikku. Children are usually not this accepting.

Mio's mother stepped forward and asked to speak with Rikku in private. Giving the mother her wish, Rikku called for a nurse to watch Mio as she stepped out of the room.

"Dr. Highwind, I'm sure you can tell by our features that we are from Bevelle, and I know that Bevelle has treated the Albheds horribly, but I beg of you, please save my daughter. I can't let her die. She is the only one I have left."

This peaked Rikku's interest, "what?"

The woman closed her eyes briefly, "The doctors in Bevelle killed my son, he was only 2 years old. They didn't have the tools to save him, they refused to go against the teachings and use machina. You should know, machina is profane because of Yu Yevon." Rikku knew this. It was the reason the Albhed's and Bevellians fought, the Albhed's kept machina as part of their lifestyle, and it angered Yu Yevon, so they blamed them for Sin. But, that is another story.

"I know you Albhed's are the best when it comes to science, and, my husband and father –in-law have told me so much about you, I just had to meet you for myself. My husband said you would be the only one that would be able to perform the surgery." Rikku was greatly confused by this.

"Who is your husband?"

--

"Angeal? Are you around here? Angeal!?" Zack walked around the Soldier Headquarters looking for his friend. He finally found Angeal training cadets in the gym, those boys were lucky to have such an honorable warrior teaching them. Angeal nodded his head in recognition of the young man. Zack took a seat on the bleachers, watching the young soon-to-be Soldiers learning the basics of fighting. After thirty minutes, Angeal dismissed the grunts and took a seat by Zack.

"May I help you with anything?" Angeal smirked as he pulled his hand through his black hair. He peeked over at Zack. His face held great pain.

"What's on your mind?"

Zack leaned over his knees, letting his clenched hands dangle, "something is wrong with Seph Angeal, he's not himself. He's cold and cruel, and, he's a real fucker. And, well, he was talking to Shinra on the phone and, he seemed pretty frustrated."

Angeal stood and stretched his arms above his head. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to make a little trip to see the family "doctor."

--

Ok, I know this is kinda rough, but I am planning to get it really started soon. It's like a guideline right now. And the name Mio is from Fatal Frame 2. I'm about to bring characters together and it will begin to pick up more. I'm kinda slapping chapters together because it is Final's week at school and I am trying to get thoughts out and study, so therefore, rough. Please Review, even if it is just a little comment, it would help me out with my other stories. I would really appreciate just a little encouragement. Thank you for those who take their time to read this story.

Much love

Jazzybutclassy28


	3. Arrival

Chapter 3

Angeal knew where to get his answer. His father worked with Hojo, even though he despised him greatly. He walked through white automatic doors and was greeted by the man he wanted to talk to.

The jovial man spotted the soldier, "Angeal, nice of you to come by and see your father." A loving smile appeared on his face. By the look on his son's face, he knew what he was going to ask. "It's about Sephiroth isn't it?"

A curt nod was what he received in response. Dr. Hollander took a deep breath and motioned for Angeal to follow him. They stepped inside what looked like an office/ bedroom. The walls were painted a deep blue color and beneath them was a fine wood floor. The desk was the main focal point of the room; its rich chocolate wood lulled the eye to look upon it. Standing in front of it were two expensive leather chairs, which Hollander had bought himself. Medical journals were piled up among the many bookshelves. There was a curtain separating the office from the "darkroom." A small, standard hospital bed lay behind it, for it was hard to ever get time to sleep these days. It had a sort of peaceful atmosphere, which Angeal was accustomed to. He situated himself in one of the leather chairs and watched as Hollander walked to his desk.

Once he sat in his chair, a staring contest began between the two men. Hollander was the first to look away, "there is only so much I can answer, I will let you ask your questions and if I can answer them, I will."

"What did Hojo do to Sephiroth?" Hollander began to shake his head.

"The only thing I can tell you is that Hojo is in the middle of an experiment."

The dark haired soldier shifted in his chair, "what kind of experiment?"

"Now that is a question that I can't answer, I'm sorry." Angeal was having none of that.

Angeal rose from the chair and leaned over the desk, looking his father straight in the eyes. The mako in his blood flaring the gem-like glow in his eyes. "Listen to me, Sephiroth is one of my best friends; I am very worried about him. What is going on? He isn't sparing with me like he usually does, he isn't talking to Zack, and he has turned into a major prick. It is in my best interest as a 1st Class Soldier to know about my comrade. Lord knows how he is treating the cadets."

"Son, I'm sorry, I can't help you."

Angeal's eyes flared even more; he knew what to say to tug on the scientist's heartstrings, "you must tell me what Hojo is doing. Your granddaughters will be coming here for the Shin-Ra banquet and I want to make sure they are safe. Before this all fell down, Sephiroth was very eager to meet them, and now I'm worried. If you love them, you would help me protect them." Just bringing up his daughters always made Hollander melt, he loved those girls more than anything. Sephiroth has been ruthless to everyone, and he doesn't want his granddaughter's to be heartbroken.

Hollander let out a massive sigh, "It would be tragic for the man of your daughter's dreams to crush their spirits. Alright, I'm only doing this for my grandbabies." Angeal smirked and sat back down in the comfortable chair.

"Sephiroth has finally been controlled. Hojo has been working on a device ever since the boy was born. It was only a matter of time when it would be installed."

The door creaked open slowly. Both men looked in awe of who waltzed in.

"Speak of the devil," Angeal muttered under his breath.

The frumpy grease ball welcomed himself into the room. "What have we been talking about Dr. Hollander? Surely it isn't what I think it is? Because if you were, I would have to remove you from this facility. The President would be more than happy to sign the papers." Professor Hojo adjusted his glasses and looked over at Angeal, "is this your son Hollander? He looks quite familiar." Angeal sharpened his gaze on the man and stood to excuse himself, leaving his father with the executioner.

"I don't see what will come of you treating Sephiroth the way you do Hojo."

"What I do with my son is my own business. I suggest you keep your nose out of it." The scientist scurried out of his room to continue working on God knows what.

Hollander hung his head in remorse, "I wish you well Sephiroth."

* * *

Today was a lazy day. Zack was laying around in his dorm with his friend Kunsel, talking about drills and the weather. Zack looked out the small dorm window to see rain dance off of the pane. On days like this, it was better for him not to be alive, not after what happened four years ago. If it wasn't for his stupid mistake, his brother would still be alive.

"What you looking at Zack?"

Zack kept his face toward the window, "have you ever done something that you regret dearly?"

Thinking hard, Kunsel stitched his eyebrows together, "hmmm, becoming your friend?" Before he could laugh, his face was slapped by a pillow. "HEY!" Zack put the pillow back behind him, "I was being serious."

"So was I." Zack reached behind him and Kunsel put his hands up defensively. "Just kidding man."

Zack placed his arms over his head, "sure you were, Numbskull." Kunsel threw his legs over the side of his bed and looked at Zack, "when I was younger, my mother died. In mourning for her, my father picked up a drinking habit. As I got older, more words were shouted more fights were picked and one day, I just…left. I was out on the streets for a while, and that's when I saw a billboard asking for recruits, so I felt like I needed to do something about my life, and here I am."

"What do you regret?"

Kunsel tossed his head back, "I regret not saying sorry to my dad. He drunk himself to death, and every now and then, I feel like it's my fault, like, if I stayed, maybe, just maybe I could've pulled him out of his rut." Zack nodded at this, "I have to keep telling myself, it's not my fault, even though my mind thinks otherwise. I have to forgive myself sooner or later."

Zack appreciated this, it seemed to relate to him more than he expected.

Kunsel leaned forward to get a better look at his comrade, "Zack, what's the matter? Are you okay? You're a lil' spaced out." Zack finally looked at his friend, his eyes full of sadness. "I hate the rain." He turned back around to gaze out the window, each droplet illuminating a shattered memory.

* * *

"Muug fryd E vuiht (Look what I found)"

"Oui cruimt cruf dryd du Cid (You should show that to Cid)"

Rikku smiled as she overheard her fellow Albhed's conversation. It was a beautiful day for digging, of course she didn't feel like standing out in the sun, but it was a beautiful day to watch people dig. She was currently reclining under a big rock that jutted out of the sand. Her mind was replaying the conversation she had with that mother yesterday.

"Who is your husband?"

The woman smiled politely, "Angeal Hewley, I'm sure you met him."

Rikku's eyes widened, "Met him? He was my mother's guardian." Rikku wasn't a summoner like her mother, no, she was an Albhed priestess.

A thought hit Rikku, "Wait, are you by any chance, Edea?"

The named woman nodded. "Yes, so he has mentioned me before."

"He would tell me stories of your travels. My mother mentioned you several times as well. It's an honor to be in your presence." Rikku bowed her head slightly while Edea chuckled

"My dear Rikku, you don't need to be so proper. I am a woman before I am a sorceress." Rikku apologized as a nurse walked up to her

"I hate to interrupt Doctor, but there is a man seizing in room 239 and he needs your attention." Rikku nodded and touched Edea's arm, "There is so much I want to ask you, would you mind staying here for a little while?"

"Of course, I will go and talk to Cid about arrangements, now hurry and help that man." Rikku ran off and Edea took Mio and headed off to find Cid.

Rikku let out a breath she was holding and looked up to the sky. It was funny how worlds linked together. A man from Wutai marries a Sorceress from Bevelle, no one would see that. Rikku thought about how the fates of two unlikely people crossed. Her face softened as she looked at her hands. _They love each other. Pure love, will I experience that too?_

"I never will, I'm an Albhed, I was made to suffer." Rikku whispered to herself as the wind brushed sand against her.

"I don't think that's correct." She looked up and saw her uncle. Auron gestured as if asking for permission to sit.

"You don't give yourself the credit you deserve." Rikku looked away from him.

"But Uncle Auron, I am just, used. I have never been treated with a lover's passion. Just with lust and malice. It's aggravating you know." Rikku paused, "I'm just a nobody." Auron hugged his niece, "Rikku, you are somebody. You can't tell me you are a nobody. You are so incredibly brave and you will lay your life down for anyone who needs you." Rikku was subconsciously playing with her necklace

"What are you scared of?"

Rikku closed her eyes, "not being loved. Not being cherished." She looked out across the sand, watching her brother and Buddy fight over treasure. She smiled. She always had her family to love her. But that's where the line was drawn.

"I'm tired of having to hide my eyes when I travel Spira. I'm sick of hearing people talk bad about the Al Bheds. I don't get how Vydran is so hard when it comes to this. He is unaffected by it. I just wish I was more like him. He's so strong." Rikku was drawing pictures in the sand.

"Rikku, Cid is a man, therefore he has emotions. He is affected by it. When it harms you, it kills him. Don't you see that?"

"I'm getting hot, I'm going inside." Auron sighed at Rikku's attempt to escape.

Once inside her home, she went to her bedroom and plopped on her bed. She snuggled a stuffed chocobo to her breast as her eyes began to drop. Before she could get to sleep, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rikku, I need to speak with you for a moment. Please come to my office."

"Alright."

Agitated for being interrupted, she headed to Cid's office. "What's up Pop's?"

"Rikku, you definitely won't like what I have to tell you."

Rikku cocked her head to the side, awaiting her father's news.

"We are sending you to Midgar."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Sephiroth sat at his desk, engaged in some mindless paperwork. Today was a good day, for his mind was at peace. Zack was sitting on a chair in front of his desk, eating, like always.

"So Seph, didja hear 'bout the news?" Sephiroth nodded, "An Al bhed is coming to Midgar. Yes, I know."

Zack watched as Sephiroth's pen scribbled. "What do you think?"

The pen stopped, "I don't know. At one instant I'm pissed off and the next I'm excited for it. I just don't know anymore."

Zack remembered how Sephiroth blew up at him that one day. "Well, Shinra is holding a Banquet of sorts so we can meet them."

"Them? I thought it was just one person."

"Oh no, Al Bheds travel in pairs, or groups, like a gaggle of geese, except they don't gaggle." Sephiroth smacked himself in the face with his hand. Zack always kept him entertained. Sephiroth resumed his paperwork. The door to his office opened and in walked Julia with a stack of papers that was as tall as she was, "Here you go General." Sephiroth sighed. He would never get all his work done.

"Zack, I'm going to sneak out. Are you coming with me?" Zack hopped out of his chair and followed his General right out the front door.

* * *

The man in the dark red suit leaned over the conference table. He cleared his throat to grab the attention of the attendees.

"As you all know the AlBhed's are coming to pay us a little visit." He looked around the room at all the heads nodding slowly, "And as you all know a Banquet will be held for them to be introduced into the Shinra lifestyle. I want it to be perfect. I want them to be watched carefully. The Priestess will be with them I am sure. The AlBhed's visiting us will be a fantastic way to bring our fame into their world, more consumers equals more money. The Albhed's are mechanical geniuses so I want to drag out as much information about their upcoming projects as we can." The President paused his speech in time to hear the conference room phone ring. He picked up the receiver, "Mr. President? Cid Highwind is on Line 1." A smirk pierced the man's face, "Thank you Shauna." He pushed the button to receive the call.

"Ah Cid how nice to hear from you. I was planning on calling you." The president gave a fake laugh.

"I'm sending my troops to Midgar now," Cid's voice was void of all emotion, "if you hurt one hair on their head I will personally destroy you myself."

Shinra's smirk faded as he agreed with Cid's threat and said his farewells as he hung the phone on the receiver. Lifting his head to his entourage sitting before him his eyes lit up with a malicious scheme, "They will arrive within the week. Be prepared for any and everything."

A man in a black suit stood up, "President, I am wondering how are we suppose to connect the powers? If we want the Albheds to cooperate with us there must be some incentive correct?"

"I have a certain idea as to how to go about that Tuesti but for right now patience is the most important substance that we all need." The big man leaned back in his chair as he took a long drag on his cigar, "There are two ways to go about this and once we work out the kinks I will discuss the plan with you. I will see everyone at our next meeting." With that the room became empty instantly save for a few stragglers.

"Father, do you really think the Albheds can be tricked that easily?" Rufus peered at his father.

"Relax my son, the Albheds are easily fooled. I've done my share of business with them after all." Shinra laughed as he and his bodyguards left the room with Rufus close behind.

* * *

Zack was itching to get to the bottom of what was wrong with his friend. As they walked around Midgar he kept waiting for the opportune moment to talk about it. Sephiroth motioned Zack to follow him into a secluded café that was just a ways down from the theater which was advertising the much anticipated Loveless. The café was quaint and dim. The room was a comfortable size with windows looking onto the streets of Midgar. The smell of fresh ground coffee beans lulled Zack into a daze. He could smell a hint of cinnamon and vanilla as well. Walking up to the barista behind the small counter Zack perused the menu.

"It seems that you must not come here often eh sweetie?" The barista greeted Zack. His eyes peeled off the menu to look at the older woman. She had a warm, genuine smile as she spoke to him. Her long, curly brown hair bounced when she shifted her attention over at Sephiroth, "will it be the usual darlin'?"

"Please. And this time can you add a bit more espresso? I did not get adequate sleep last night."

Her eyes brushed back to Zack who was still trying to decide.

"How 'bout this dear, I will make you something good and it will be on the house." A simple sigh was all that was needed before the woman went to work. Zack followed Sephiroth to a table and sat down.

"Seph there has been something I've been meaning to ask you." Zack's hands began to nervously twitch. Sephiroth sat up straighter than he usually did, which was already a flawless posture. Signaling to Zack he was ready he mustered up the strength.

"I've been noticing that you aren't the same guy I met two years ago, is something wrong?"

Sephiroth's face dropped with sadness, "I don't know. Hojo insists he go through with this new experiment but what can I do to stop him? I just do my job."

"That's…too bad." He didn't know what to say to his friend. His phone vibrated as a text message came in. As he read the message of "Five days" he began to smile.

"Only five more days before the Albheds arrive!" Sephiroth smirked at Zack's antics. He looked over and saw the barista bring their coffee.

"Anything else I can get you boys?"

Sephiroth blew on his coffee, "Not right now but we will let you know." She smiled and returned to the counter.

"I really don't understand why no one likes the Albheds, they are aw'ight with me."

"How much to do you know about them?" Zack responded with a sly smile, "More than I want to know. They're fascinating. Did'ja know they were shunned from the rest of the other countries? Zanarkand hates 'em so much. They actually had a war with each other and well, you know what happened." Sephiroth gave the look for Zack to continue. Zack was silently looking around the café while Sephiroth burned holes in him with his eyes. Zack turned his head back to the man, "What?" Turquoise eyes rolled in annoyance, "Why the fuck are you my second in command?" Zack took a sip from his coffee, "I will be more than happy to tell you the whole story. 'Looks like it's finally the student teaching the teacher!" Sephiroth let out a groan of disproval as they finished their drinks.

Sephiroth stood up and placed 20 gil on the table and ushered Zack out. Upon turning the corner Sephiroth collided with a woman. Looking up at him she muttered a soft 'sorry'. When their eyes met it was hard for him to pull away. He glanced her up and down. She was wearing baggy black jeans with the hems ripped; yellow converse that looked like it had too much mileage on them, a light blue tank top covered by a black zip up hoodie and topped with a forest green military jacket. The hood was covering her head but he could see her eyes clear as day and he noticed they were fake.

"Sorry ma'am, my friend here is a little clumsy sometimes." Zack butted in which disrupted their stare down.

"I apologize for that." His eyes widened when she gave a puff of air and walked into a restaurant. But Sephiroth couldn't. He gazed back at her as she walked away. Any normal woman would be swooning over him and trying to talk him into bed but not her. He decided that now was not the time to ponder such trivial matters.

"I know you are just waitin' to hear the rest of the story but I gotta make a quick stop to see someone kay?" Zack's smile grew big and a pink color began to flush his face. Zack pushed through the crowded train station and boarded the train with Sephiroth close at his heels. They took a seat – the only available one- at the back of the train. An old woman was sitting next to them and she looked over at the men, "Say there, you seem to be the type who likes sardines." Sephiroth and Zack looked at each other which confusion drenching their faces, "Excuse me?" They both said in unison. The old lady gave a dusty laugh and she reached into her purse. Zack's face froze in terror as he began to think about what exactly she was pulling out. A satisfied glee sprang in her eyes as she pulled out a tin of sardines. What the fuck is wrong with Midgar. Sephiroth now understood why he hated the slums-it was people like this crazy hag. She began to sway while shaking the sardines in Zack's face, tempting him to take a bite. Zack continued to fend off the shaking sardines of death until the train doors opened. They didn't even care what stop it was…they wanted off.

"Well, the good thing is this is the right stop, the bad thing is this is the-."

"Slums." Sephiroth finished his sentence. He felt sorry for the people living down here but there was nothing he could do about it. He might be a cold person most of the time but he remembered when he had nothing. He followed Zack through the debris of plate beams and trash. An open area was wondered into and a rundown church caught his eye. A petite woman was sitting on the steps with flowers in her hand. Sephiroth began to question where her flowers came from but Zack already knew what he was thinking.

"They only grow here. Nowhere else. And that pretty lil' thing right there is the reason they grow." Sephiroth watched Zack walk up to the woman and hold out his arms for a hug. She jumped in his arms and he swung her around.

"Aeris this is Sephiroth," he leaned in close to her and whispered, "he's my boss." She produced an understanding 'oh' and walked up to Sephiroth.

"Hello, so you are the one who Zack won't stop talking about. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." She timidly stuck out her hand. He instantly shook it.

"I just came to drop by Aeris. I need to get back to headquarters. Sorry it's such a short visit." Aeris smiled at Zack, "Any time is better than none." He faintly blushed. He turned to Sephiroth who was glancing at them, "Zackary, meet me at the training facility at 10:00 tonight. Until then you may do as you please." Sephiroth turned to walk off, "Thank you sir." Zack called out to him and a short wave was the response he received. Sephiroth returned to headquarters.

"Aeris, I have something on my mind." The polite woman led Zack into the church. She knelt to the ground and began to tend to the flowers.

"Your brother?" She was too good at guessing. He sat down beside her.

"It was my fault."

"Zack, you can't blame it on you. You weren't even there." Zack's face hardened

"That's why it's my fault. If I was there I could have protected him. But I wasn't so I didn't." Aeris turned toward him and placed her hands on him arms, "Zack, you can't always be a hero. He died because it was his time." His fists balled up and tears began to ebb in the ducts. He pulled her into a strong hug.

"Everything will be alright. I promise." That was the last word that was said of that topic. The rest of the time they talked about training and flowers which in this case go hand in hand together.

Sephiroth boarded a train, this time he made sure it was void of any crack heads. He stretched his feet out in front of him and his arms crossed his body. He began to wonder what was the next step with Shinra. He wasn't able to look at his files or ask about what type of tests and experiments they ran on him. After seeing Zack and Aeris he felt sadness. Sadness for not having relationships like they have. They forbid him to have any type of romantic relationships. They weren't very fond of sexual escapades either but that didn't stop Sephiroth. Unlike the stories Zack has told him about his past loves Sephiroth never was emotionally attached to any women like Zack was. He would fuck them and they would leave. Never more than once because that would only make them clingy. Sephiroth shook his head. It would be more enjoyable if he didn't have to constantly think about things like this.

"Check Point Reached. ID Scanned." He appreciated the ID scans. Criminals were caught easily because of them. The only other way to escape from a plate is to jump and that would not benefit a criminal, unless the only other option is to be punished by Sephiroth. He mentally laughed at that thought. He reached the train stop and walked into the Soldier resident lobby which was a branch from headquarter. He was greeted by the receptionist as he walked to the elevators. Sliding his upper level access card in the reader he leaned back against the glass. He watched how the civilians became smaller and less significant. His phone began to ring.

"Angeal?" He muttered as he flipped open his phone.

"Sephiroth, do you have a minute?" Angeal's voice sounded frantic.

"Yes."

Rustling was heard and a woman crying behind the background piqued his interests, "I'll meet you at your place."

Sephiroth shut the phone and arrive at his place and began to eagerly await Angeal.

* * *

"Sudran!" The little girl was looking for her mother. Alarms were blaring as the red flash of lights terrified her. She ran through the halls of her home and saw bodies with limbs torn from them lying in pools of blood. Men and women were crying out in pain. The hollow echo of her small feet caught the attention of the intruders. "Get her!" The little girl stopped, green eyes spread wide with fear. Her father taught her a little continental, enough to understand what they were saying. They lunged at her but she was able to dodge them craftily because of her training. She watched one of them slam up against the wall, cursing loudly as he pushed himself off.

"You little Shit! When I get a hold of you I will fuck you up!" The man snarled at her and she took off as fast as she could. She thanked her father under her breath. All the times he made her run laps in the desert were finally paying off. She looked around her as she ran, the automatic doors were jammed – some of them jammed with dead bodies and the door would continue to open and close. The walls were painted with blood and bullets. She was nearing a corner which would soon lead her to the machina facility. This was perfect. All she needed to do was rig a machina to fight for her. She muttered a password and the door opened but the footsteps of her enemy were drawing near. She slipped inside the workshop and found it had been set on fire. Quickly she looked around for any working machina but her luck failed her as they were all damaged due to the flames. She ran to the door leading out but it had been tampered with.

"Hahaha you have nowhere to go."

That was when she realized she was caught. Beside her was a wrench. She picked it up a hurled it at the men which actually hurt her worse since it caused them to become more infuriated. He walked up rapidly to her and snatched her arm. She screamed but no one heard her for it fell on deaf ears. She cried her last tears as a napkin was held to her face; the last noise she heard was maniacal laughter.

Her eyes darted open as she took a sharp inhale of air. It was just a dream. Well for her it was a memory, a very painful memory. Rikku sat up on the bed. Brother relayed the message that they were approaching Midgar soon. Her crafty father told Shinra that they would arrive in five days but he simply left the part out about when they actually left. Cid was the type of man to take heed in most circumstances dealing with Shinra. He wanted to make sure his family arrived at Midgar covertly. Sleep was still binding her as she rose slowly to her feet while bringing her arms above her head in a stretch. The mechanical doors opened with a hush and she laid eyes on Gippal.

"Just making sure you're up and everything. I wouldn't want you to miss the landing." Gippal flashed her smile. He crossed his arms over his chest and laughed.

Rikku's eyes widened as her eyebrows stitched together in a curious stare, "Can I help you?" Pointing to the pillow she was laying on Gippal drew Rikku's attention. A small gasp of embarrassment pushed past her lips as she saw a puddle of drool resting on the pillow. She ran over to it and began to wipe her hand across it in an attempt to get rid of it.

"Reminds me of when you did that on my parent's expensive couch." The laughter died down and she slowly stopped wiping. The atmosphere quickly changed to a more undesirable tension. Gippal took it as his time to return to Brother and Buddy on the bridge. He gave a small nod and left her alone.

"It's always a nod, never words." She roughly flipped the pillow to the other side after messing with it. "I better go check on Brother; God knows what he is doing now."

"Vat iz zhiz? Who iz ze leader? I am. I give ze orderz avound here!" Brother scolded Buddy as he resumed his position behind the driver's seat.

"Come on Brother it's my turn to pilot!"

"No No and definitely no!" Rikku was greeted with her Brother's childish actions. She walked over and smacked him on his head.

"Knuf ib!" (Grow up) He flung his arms wildly around his head and shot a disbelieving glance at her in attempts to scare her. She gave it right back. A curt 'humph' was created as Brother moved to let Buddy steer.

The solid rock that lay beneath Midgar caught her attention. It was dark, dry, and barren of life. The cracks from dehydration flashed pass as they began to land.

"Make sure you get out reach from air traffic control." Cid barked at his son. A sudden drop made every one's body lurch forward. Rikku stumbled as she caught herself. A rough landing announced that it was time to disguise themselves. Arriving a week ahead of Shinra's schedule meant more time for the Albheds to sniff out and learn about how Midgar operates.

"Is everyone suited up?" Cid darted his eyes around the room. They all looked like normal civilians- except for brother.

"What the hell do you have on ass wipe?" Brother stared down his finger, "M...Me? Vat iz vrong vit me?"

"You look like a mother fuckin' dandelion."

"Ziz iz called yellow. Der iz no-ting vrong viz yellow!"

Cid pursed his lips, "Yer right, nothin' wrong with yellow. But the fact that the yellow is on the pants…that's where the fuckin' dandelion comes into play. Go straighten yerself up you dammed cupcake!" An estranged gasp from Brother caused Gippal to let out a laugh which in turn caused Brother to cuss him out in Albhed. Once Brother changed his pants they walked off the ramp.

"Alright everybody. This here is your new vehicle," he pointed at a gray pickup truck with three seats in it, "we built it to resemble Shinra's older and cheaper model. So off you go! We will talk once you reach your hotel alright." Once the orders were understood the three of them loaded into the truck. Gippal drove, Rikku sat in the middle, and Brother stuck his head out the window like a dog...which wasn't much of a surprise to anyone in that truck.

Gippal stuck the key into the ignition and started the engine, "arrival time is thirty-minutes. Maybe we should eat before we get to the hotel?" The loud grumble of Rikku's stomach confirmed the answer. Once they made their way into Midgar they saw what looked like the slums. Beams from the upper plate fell on top of what use to be houses. There were many living on the side of the street begging for money and food of any kind. They were all silent in the truck upon seeing this destruction.

"This is devastatin'. How c'uld this have happened?" Rikku and Gippal both glanced at Brother as he spoke. He ironed out his thick Albhed accent and exchanged it for a Midgarian one. Brother's heart sank as he looked upon a small girl that was weeping on a doorstep with her knees pulled tightly into her chest.

"Skip the food, let's go to the hotel. I'm not so hungry anymore." Gippal sadly spoke as he looked at the hotel directions. The hotel was located on the top plate which was expensive as hell. Cid knew they would only be staying there momentarily anyway. They drove to the entrance of a parking garage and Gippal rolled down the window, "Upper Plate." The attendant gave him an elevator ticket. He followed the directions for the car lift that led through all three plates. He leaned out the window and fed his ticket through the slot. The truck automatically began to move into the elevator which shot them up to the upper plate parking garage. Again they met an attendant who seemed much more enthusiastic and polite than the previous one.

"Hello guests. May I direct you to a parking spot? Now that you have arrived on the Upper Plate there is a direct shuttle that will take your truck straight to the entrance of Midgar so you will not have to go through the slums. Here is the pass that will allow you to do so. Welcome to Upper Plate and I hope you will have a wonderful day." Gippal thanked the woman and a trail appeared before them in a green light. At the end of the green light was a parking space.

Rikku shrugged, "That's pretty cool huh?" Gippal and Brother agreed as they filed out of the truck.

"Alright, so the hotel is located on 493 Materia Avenue. Let's take a cab." Rikku whistled for a cab which took them to the hotel.

The automatic doors opened and the three walked into the lobby. It was comfortable to say the least. For 320 Gil a night it was expensive but for what it cost to live on the upper plate it was a steal. With the key in their hands they moved toward their room, 5D. Rikku smiled at the room. There were two double beds and mini fridge. The walls were a cream color with maroon trim. There was a small living area that was connected to a balcony. There was mahogany wood flooring throughout the room. A medium size TV stood in front of the beds in an entertainment center. Rikku was the first to start unpacking. She refused to take bare necessities like her father told her too. She had too many cute outfits she could wear. Furious that she could not fit her clothes in the chest of draws she decided to just leave them in the suit case. Brother's ass was sticking out from the mini fridge. Gippal sighed as he zipped up his now empty suitcase.

"Now that we are out of the slums lets really get some food." Brother peered out from the mini fridge with food stuffed in his mouth, "mnfalkljh?" When he tried to speak the only thing that came out of his mouth was crumbs. Rikku stood there with her mouth gaping open and Gippal was tip toeing to the door. "He's an embarrassment." Rikku nodded, "try sharing the same genetics." Brother waved them on to go without him. They opened the door and shut it leaving the food monster inside.

"So what is there to eat out here?" Her yellow shoes hit the concrete. She pulled out a directory of the upper plate and skimmed to find a decent restaurant, "How 'bout this one?" Her energetic voice gave meaning to everything. "Suzanne's Steakhouse huh? Might as well, it isn't like we know any better." They crossed the street and walked forever to try and find the place.

"Aren't we suppose to be good at findin' things?" Gippal held back a laugh from her attempted Midgarian accent but stopped when she shot him a dirty glare. "Here let me find someone to give us directions, stay here 'kay?" She obediently waited for Gippal. A sudden thought caused her to dig in her cross body purse and pull out her phone.

"What should I write?" She punched in a text message to her friend – 'Five days'. He would get the message. After pushing send Gippal returned with directions.

Finally arriving at the Steakhouse they were seated. It looked like a bar instead of a restaurant but neither of them cared. They casually ordered their food sounding like they were regulars.

"Maybe I should call Brother to see if he wants anything. " Without waiting for a response from her counterpart she stepped outside and called him. Waiting for him to pick up she began to pace. She turned with her back to the corner and gave an angry grunt. The moment she turned around to walk into the restaurant she bumped into someone. She was thanking God that she had her hoodie up. When she met his eyes she froze. Unable to pull away she muttered 'sorry'. He looked extremely important. Maybe it was his posture? Or his uniform? Maybe his face? Perhaps his eyes? She stopped herself from thinking too hard in order for her to not look like a fool.

"Sorry ma'am, my friend here is a little clumsy sometimes." Who the fuck was that? Her eyes were relieved for something else to look at. She knew it, but he didn't. Zack Fair. She had to tell Gippal but then she didn't want to. She wished she could just remove her hood and take out her contacts and talk to him about life but she couldn't. If Gippal knew she even texted him earlier he would be flipping shit because Cid told them not to talk to them until they are suppose to arrive in according to Shinra's clock. Luckily Zack didn't recognize her. A deep melodic voice gave her goose bumps, "I apologize for that." The only thing she was able to respond with was a puff of air. She mentally slapped herself and rushed into the restaurant. Her red checks didn't help the situation either.

"Do I dare ask what happened?" Gippal was already eating his medium – rare chocobo.

Rikku decided she should better just tell him the truth, "Well, I just ran into Zack." Gippal choked on his soda, "What?" Rikku shoved food in her mouth attempting to deter any of Gippal's questions.

"When I called brother I had my back turned and when I decided to come back in I ran into someone and Zack was with him." Gippal looked relieved.

"Knowing Zack he will just forget about it. Thank God." Rikku didn't even mention the guy she ran into but she hoped it wasn't someone with good memory.

They tipped the waiter and walked outside, "Let's call it a day. We can go exploring tomorrow." Leaving no voice of disagreement they returned to the hotel. Dusk was already falling upon the city. Gippal plopped down on the bed that wasn't occupied by Brother and Rikku slipped into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror at her blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She ripped out her contacts and revealed her bright swirling green eyes. She hated her hair color and couldn't wait to dye it back blonde. It would be impossible to find Albhed color hair dye anywhere so she was glad she brought a box with her.

The squeaking knob of the shower started the down pour of cold water. She sat on the toilet waiting for the hot water to take over. She crossed her leg and put her hand under her chin. She REALLY hoped that guy was just a friend of Zack with no affiliation with Shinra. Of course that would be hoping a lot since Zack is a soldier and therefore he would have soldier friends but maybe luck was on her side this time? Steam began to touch her face and she stepped in the shower. She missed the water. She missed the ocean. She missed the good times of her childhood when her uncle would take her to the ocean. It was a long trip to take but it was worth it. Lathering shampoo in her hair she began to wonder more about how Zack was doing. Did he have a girlfriend? Maybe a kid? Rikku nose cringed at the thought of Zack being a father. She reached for the conditioner and piled it on her hair and left it to soak in. She began to shave her legs just to give her something to do. A knock on the door from Gippal told her to hurry up. Rinsing the last of the conditioner from her hair she turned off the water and toweled off. She quickly slid on her pajamas and opened the door to Gippal who had his legs crossed, "Took your dammed time I see." He shoved passed her and shut the door. She grabbed her brush from the suit case and sat on the edge of the bed. Brother was flipping through channels and stopped at a press conference with Shinra.

"Ziz vill be important." Brother reverted back to his accent. She glanced at the television at her uncle. Rikku forgot how unappealing her uncle looked in red…or as he corrects her- 'maroon'. He went on talking about his plans for fixing the lower plate and how he is eager to be a helper of the people but Rikku just rolled her eyes knowing he was bullshitting his way through. He started talking about his esteemed General and how valiant he was which is what Rikku began to vaguely pay attention to. It wasn't until she saw him on the television. That silver hair, those turquoise eyes, that uniform. Her mouth gaped open and she stopped brushing. That was it, she was fucked. Her father didn't even show them pictures of the higher ups in Shinra. She knew a little here and there thanks to Angeal but other than that she was confused.

"What's that unattractive look for Rikku?" Gippal's voice caused Rikku to jump up screaming in fright, "I didn't mean too I swear! It was an accident!" Brother and Gippal looked at Rikku with wide eyes.

Gippal suddenly realized what she was talking about. Out of nowhere towels were being thrown, hairdryers, food, drinks, pillows all being directed at Rikku. She continued to apologize to him but kept getting bested by the projectile objects. Brother stayed reclined in the bed watching both the fight and the television.

"Be quiet please." The fight continued

"Allo? I said be quiet." Brother rolled out of the way of a pillow

"HEY BITCHES SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rikku and Gippal froze in their place staring at Brother who nonchalantly continued to eat his snack. The two combatants surrendered to each other and sat on the bed. From what the General was saying on the television it looked like Shinra was trying to become more advanced technologically in warfare. For an Albhed this was trouble. Rikku reached for her phone and plugged in a device in the charger slot. It prohibited anyone from listening in on the conversation. She called her father.

"Fryd tu oui ryja vun sa?" (What do you have for me?)

It was vital to speak in Albhed since it was harder for people to pick up on.

"Vydran, Crehny ec dnoehk du palusa dalrhumukelymmo suna ytjyhlat fedr fynvyna." (Shinra is trying to become technologically more advanced in warfare.)

"Keep an eye out." That was the last thing he said before the call was cut. Sometimes she wished he would tell her more about what he was thinking. They continued to watch the press conference to the end. Gippal and Brother decided to let Rikku have her own bed. The lights were turned out and the Albheds prepared for the next day.

* * *

Sweat pooled on the ground beside his hands. The Zack was fiercely doing pushups while waiting for Sephiroth in the training room. Short grunts pushed past his lips as he did the last few sets. His hand slowly wiped his hair away from his face since it was clinging for dear life. In the distance swords were clashing and the sound of a fist hitting a body could be heard. It was the 1st class Soldiers. He stood up and watched as his comrades trained past their limits. Blood was running down their faces and sweat clouded their eyes. Two of the Soldiers were fighting to what seemed to be the death but he didn't dare stop them. When a 1st class Soldier gets into fighting mode there is no bringing them out of it. The sound of mechanical doors sliding forced Zack to face the intruder who was now walking up to him.

"Zack Fair?" Zack nodded in response. Usually when a Turk visits a Soldier it's for mission reasons.

"Lazard has requested me to inform you that a mission has opened up and you are the prime nominee for it if you are willing to accept." Another boring mission in Zack's eyes but he shrugged at the Turk and solemnly agreed.

"Please meet in the Director's office at 6:30 tomorrow morning." Zack waved him off and decided that Sephiroth wasn't worth waiting for anymore.

* * *

The rushed knock on the door startled Sephiroth as he stood up from his couch. He opened the door and saw Angeal. Shock rolled over his body. Angeal's nose was bleeding and he had a deep gash over his right eye.

"What..."

"I messed up."

Sephiroth stepped aside for his friend to walk through the door. Angeal plopped down on the couch with Sephiroth close behind. He took a hold of Angeal's chin to glance at the wound, "Care to explain?"

"I got in a fight." The look on Sephiroth's face was equivalent to the words 'no shit Sherlock'. Angeal's eyebrows twitched slightly, "I was down in the slums doing a patrol and got pulled into a street fight. Some guys were trying to rape this girl and I stepped in," Sephiroth shook his head and sighed in disappointment, "I had to! I'm not going to let that happen!" Angeal grabbed his injured eye in pain.

Sephiroth laughed at Angeal, "You are always trying to save someone. Is this the only thing you wanted to tell me about?" Angeal hung his head

"I'm assigned on a mission to my hometown."

The silver haired man leaned back on the coffee table, "Banora. Is that a problem?"

Angeal shrugged, "I don't know, it's just been a while since I've been home."

"You will be fine Angeal don't worry." Sephiroth looked up at his friend to see a worried look on his face. "What's wrong now?"

Angeal shook his head "I'm worried about you Sephiroth." The General rolled his eyes, "No I'm serious. You spend most of your time in the labs now and it's starting to get to me."

"You and Zack need to leave this alone. Let it be." Angeal stood up and made his way to the door, "Just be careful buddy." Sephiroth muttered a 'yeah' and locked the door. He headed to his room and changed his clothes ready to sleep for the night.

* * *

The sun was peeking through the windows at the blonde haired girl. Her eyes twitched open as the smell of coffee filed the room. She heard Gippal and brother talking softly about the agenda for the day. She sat up in bed and stretched.

"Here's what Cid wants us to do," Gippal started, "We are going to split up and follow the patrol officers in their designated sections. We need to know what makes them tick." Rikku sighed

"That sounds so boring." Brother squinted his eyes at his sister, "Ziz iz no time for complaining!" Rikku stuck her tongue out at him, "Fine. Where am I stationed?"

"We are assigning you to Sector 8." Gippal stared at her.

Rikku knitted her eyebrows together, "What?"

"Well aren't you going to leave now?" Rikku's jaw dropped

"Really? Did you really just?" Gippal just nodded. Rikku rolled her eyes and threw on some clothes and rushed out the door, grabbing her knap sack on the way out.

"Man didn't even let me get breakfast. That's so lame!" Rikku grumbled out the hotel lobby. She stopped as she exited the door to take a good look at Midgar. The citizens walked quickly and sure of where they were going. Confidence was the key that would get Rikku through Midgar. If she seemed oblivious to her surroundings she would be found out for sure. The main problem would be the Turks since no one really knew where they were secretly hiding. Soldiers were supposedly roaming Sector 8 when they had days off so she might run into some of the lower ranks. She looked up into the sky and noticed that morning was not as bright. Smog covered most of the light which caused a green hue to cover most everything. She took a deep breath and headed to Sector 8.

* * *

His head was killing him. No, not killing. Killing might feel better than what he was going through. Constant throbbing gave him no break from the pain. It was happening again. He hated feeling this way. He pulled himself out of bed and dressed in his usual uniform of black leather. He was desperate to get to Hojo. The only time he wanted to be around Hojo was in situations like this. He staggered through the hallways striving to get rid of his horrible headache. The sound of automatic doors raised the nurse's head to acknowledge him.

"Good morning General. How can I help you?" Sephiroth rolled his eyes. Every time she asked that when he would visit and every time the answer would be the same.

"I'm here to see Hojo." He closed his eyes as a grimace of pain took his face.

The nurse prepared a clipboard for him and handed it to him, "Can I please get your medical hi-"

Sephiroth swatted the clipboard from her hands, "I said I need to see Hojo." Her eyes widened and she seemed to remember that he was not a normal patient.

"Right down the hall to the right sir." Sephiroth wobbled to the designated room. Upon entering he saw Hojo looking over what seemed to be x-rays of a humanoid.

"Hojo," the named scientist turned around and stared at the intruder while pushing his glasses up from his nose, "I have this migraine."

Hojo merely laughed at Sephiroth, "and you're running to me to fix it like a little boy. HA! I am surprise they recognize you as a General." Sephiroth grew frustrated

"It isn't a normal headache Hojo. It feels like there is something clawing on the inside of my brain." A sadistic smirk drew across Hojo's face.

"Then it seems that we need to do a little exploration hmm?"

Sephiroth crossed his arms, "No. I have too many things I need to get done today. I have no time for your operation games." Hojo's face dropped to appear sad

"Maybe next time then. Take some of that medication I gave you last time. It should work just fine. Give it about an hour to really kick in." The smirk returned to his face and he once again pushed up his glasses. Sephiroth pursed his lips together and look a deep breath.

"I have no more of that medicine."

Hojo gave an exasperated gasp and gave Sephiroth a surprised look, "Well that's too bad. The only way to get a refill is for me to give you an examination." Sephiroth was getting tired of this man's ongoing games. Before he was able to say anything he groaned as he fell to the floor in agony clutching his head in pain. Hojo walked around him speculating.

"It seems that the time is ripe for the beginning of a new weapon." Hojo turned to the examination room door and shut it.

* * *

Alright. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you like it so far. I have bits and pieces written out and right now I am just trying to fit them together. Please Read and Review! I would really appreciate it!

-Jazzy


End file.
